Extensions or wefts of hair are multiple strands of hair coupled together in a unit. The strands of hair form a linear assemblage such that the individual hairs are located side by side and such that the individual hairs are all parallel to each other (see FIG. 6).
Extensions are used for cosmetic purposes wherein they are attached to the head of a human so as to be interspersed with the naturally growing hair of the human. Extensions are commonly used to stylize a person's hair by extending the length of hair or by increasing the volume of hair.
Extensions are usually made of natural human hair, although they can be made of synthetic hair. Extensions are commercially available in a variety of colors and textures.
It is important to secure the extensions to a person's head with a minimum of discomfort to that person. Prior art methods of attaching hair extensions involve either the use of adhesives or a technique known as weaving. When adhesives are used, the extensions are glued to the person's naturally growing hair. Weaving involves first weaving a braid of the naturally growing hair. Then, an extension is stitched to the braid with needle and thread. Both of these prior art techniques are unsatisfactory in that both attach extensions in manners that are short-lived. As the naturally growing hair grows out after a few weeks, the extensions must be removed and replaced; a time consuming task. Removal is particularly difficult when glue is used to attach the extensions. What is needed is a method for attaching extensions of hair to a person's head, which method allows easy removal of the extensions and which allows readjustment of the positions of the extensions relative to the person's scalp.